minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to the Red Keep
"Journey To The Red Keep"'' ''is the second episode of the first season of The Haunted series, making its debut on July 1, 2014 on RejectedShotgun's YouTube channel. It is chronologically the thirteenth in The Haunting Cinematic Universe, continuing after the events of "Reunion." Synopsis Characters * Drake * Grayson * Slimey * Nightmares * Armenbrine (mentioned) Plot Drake wakes up in the morning, ready to start his journey to The Red Keep with Grayson. He goes to Grayson's room and notifies him that it's time to leave. The pair, including Slimey, leave the room and start their journey down a treacherous path. Halfway down the mountain, Grayson tells Drake that before they can head toward the keep, he needs to go find The Lost Crypts in order to search for possible riches. After walking down the rigid path, they stumble upon a desert temple. Grayson finds a chest and takes the souverien and florin that was in there. Before leaving the ruins, Grayson warns Drake about the possible thefts that might occur in the keep. As they leave the temple, Grayson notices the crypt is not far. They find the hidden entrance and explore, when suddenly they have an encounter with a hoard of zombies. After a near death, Drake and Grayson manage to fight all of them off and still gain sixteen more souverien coins, including a map with a certain destination point. They follow the map and enter a terrain that is on the edge of The Badlands. The destination point lead them to another chest that contained high-level gear, such as an Invar Sickle, which was quite rare at the time. They enter the Black Forest and find a Teleportation Circle which is theorized to be Armenbrine's teleportation way. After leaving the site, they stumble upon a nightmare that then chases and attacks them with projectiles. They run towards the entrance of Aldin's Keep, but suddenly Drake experiences a Herobrine Headache, making him vulnerable to the evil spirit. The Nightmare continues to chase them until they both make it to a Temple Mountain. They notice the ancient statues of previous "goddesses", which indicates that they are close. They enter a deserted town and rest inside a temple, where they wait till the next day to continue their journey. Credits Cast # RejectedShotgun - Drake # Gamecrown96 - Grayson # xikroniczz - Armenbrine # RainMaker442 - Slimey # xikroniczz - Nightmare Production (The Admin Chickens) # RejectedShotgun - Producer, Special Effects, Camera Man # Gamecrown96 - Secondary Director, Special Effects # xikroniczz - Special Effects # RainMaker442 - Special Effects, Director # LegitxxGlitch - Set Designer # Bunsfactory - Arts More Episode Information Trivia *When Drake experiences the headache, so does Grayson, when it should only be Drake. Music # "Fields of Green" - Per Kiilstofte # "Seeking Loot" - Machinimasound # "Savannah Dusk" - Ridvan Düzey Goofs *In this episode, Grayson had lag problems with his computer. Because of the lag, it affected some of the scenes which got replaced with a screening of a Herobrine Headache. If the person listens closely, they can hear Grayson whisper "I crashed" right before the headache comes.